The present invention is related to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a fluid flow way structure of pneumatic tool. The air inlet, air outlet and water inlet are disposed in the same position. In use, the air inlet-tube and the water inlet tube will not tangle with each other.
There are various types of pneumatic tools such as pneumatic grinder. High pressure air is the power source of the pneumatic tools. The high pressure air is conducted through a pipeline into the pneumatic tool and then exhausted therefrom for operating the pneumatic tool. The air inlet and air outlet of the conventional pneumatic grinder are positioned in different positions. For example, the air outlet is disposed on bottom face or lateral face of the grinder. Under such circumstance, the waste gas is exhausted from the air outlet to directly blow to the environment of the working site. The powdered dust produced in the grinding operation is entrained by the exhausted waste gas to scatter around the entire working site. This seriously affects industrial sanitation and health of workers.
In addition, in order to minify scattering powder in grinding operation, the pneumatic grinder is often connected with a water source via a pipeline. The water is sprinkled onto the grinding position to wet the powder. However, when moving the grinder, the air inlet tube and the water inlet tube often tangle with each other to affect the grinding operation.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a flow way structure of pneumatic tool, in which the air inlet and air outlets are coaxially arranged, whereby the waste gas will not be exhausted to fly in the working site.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above flow way structure of pneumatic tool with water sprinkling effect. The air inlet, air outlets and water inlet are coaxially arranged, whereby the air inlet tube and the water inlet tube will not tangle with each other.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: